Spongebob, Patrick, and the Orang Utan
by Escape-At-Midnight
Summary: Spongebob and Patrick go to the Bikini Bottom Zoo to see the new creature, the Orang Utan. But what happens when Patrick steals it?


**Note: Orang Utan is pronounced **_**orange OO-ton**_**. It's a weird spelling of orangutan. **

Spongebob Squarepants sat on his couch, writing in his journal. Or trying, to, anyway.

"No! It didn't happen like that!" Spongebob shrieked, erasing furiously. "Oh! Where's the emotion?" Erase, erase. "Oops, wrong punctuation." _Squeak, squeak, squeak. _

"Meow." Gary meow-ed.

"Now that's just rude, Gary!" Spongebob scolded his snail.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. _It was Spongebob's shell phone.

"Hello? Spongebob's house, Spongebob speaking."

"Hello? Hello?" It was none other than Patrick Star.

"What is it, Patrick? I'm trying to write in my journal!"

"Hello? Hello? HELLO?! SPONGEBOB?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?!" That Patrick sure had his moments.

"Patrick, calm down! I can hear you! No need to hyperventilate!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think you heard me. But guess what? Guess what?"

"What? What?" Spongebob asked, getting excited now.

"I'm going to the Bikini Bottom Zoo to see an Orang Utan! Do you want to come with me?"

Spongebob hesitated, confused. "What's an Orang Utan?"

"It's a huge hairy thing! Now are you coming or not?" Patrick demanded.

"Er- Of course, buddy! I'll be over at your house in just a minute!"

Spongebob bounded happily over to Patrick's rock. _Wait, maybe Squidward wants to come too! _Spongebob thought of his grouchy neighbor. It would hardly be fair to leave him out of the fun! The more the merrier!

"Hey, Squidward!" Spongebob called. "Do you want to-"

"NO!" Squidward yelled back before Spongebob was even finished with his sentence.

"I wonder why Squidward never wants to hang out with me and Patrick," Spongebob thought aloud as he walked up to Patrick's house. "Maybe he doesn't like us. No, he's probably just busy. Yeah, that's gotta be it!"

_Knock, knock. _

"Ah! It's a hideous yellow alien!" Patrick yelled when he opened the door.

"No, Patrick! It's me, Spongebob! I told you just a minute ago that I was coming over so we could get ready to see the Orang Utan!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Talk about short term memory loss! "Well, that Orang Utan isn't going to see itself! Let's go!" Patrick concluded, pulling Spongebob behind him.

**At the Zoo **

"Move it! Move it! Out of my way, punk!" Patrick was trying to shove his way through the crowd in a desperate attempt to get to the front of the line.

"Whoa, whoa! No, Patrick, bad boy!" Spongebob called to Patrick like he was a dog in training. "We've got to wait like everyone else."

"Fine. I'll wait. But I'm not happy about it." Patrick said.

Despite Patrick's pouting and the crowd's angry shouts at them, Spongebob couldn't help but feel excited. In just a short time, they were going to see the Orang Utan!

**One Hour Later **

According to the time card, it was one hour before Spongebob and Patrick saw the Orang Utan.

"Wow," exclaimed Patrick, "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"I sure haven't," Spongebob replied.

The massively hairy creature stood in the middle of its exhibit, looking as proud as a peacock. It was a rather funny looking fish, Spongebob thought. It had orange-brown hair all over its body, except for the face, chest, feet, palms, and fingers. It started to do a funny dance.

Patrick laughed uncontrollably. All of the fish in the area gave him a weird look.

"Patrick, control yourself!" Spongebob commanded.

"Ah-ha, ah-ha, aww. Sorry, I'm done now. It's just, that Orang Utan is amazing." Patrick gazed stupidly at the stunning creature some more.

**That Evening **

"Well Gary," Spongebob said to his snail, "I'd say that this was a pretty good day. Just me, my best friend, and the Orang Utan! Well, good night Gary."

"Meow."

_Bang! Bang! _

Now, either Squidward was having a massive _"family reunion"_, or Patrick-. Oh, no he didn't!

Spongebob stomped outside, not bothering to put on his pants over his tighty-whiteys.

"Patrick! I can't believe you did this!" Spongebob scolded once he saw what Patrick had done. Hiding, or trying to hide, under a lamp shade, was the Orang Utan!

"I'm sorry Spongebob. It's just that, he was miserable in there! I couldn't just leave him!"

"Did you not learn your lesson from Smelly?!" Spongebob yelled, referring to the odd, furry thing he and Patrick had once found.

"_This just in!" _announced a realistic fish head reporter, _"The amazing new animal from the Bikini Bottom Zoo, the Orang Utan, has gone missing! Anybody who has any information regarding where it could be will win a hefty reward!" _

The two stood in silence for a moment.

Patrick sighed. "I really have to take him back, don't I?"

Spongebob exhaled, instantly feeling calmer. "Yes, yes you do." The question was, how?

**At the Zoo (again) **

"Rats, locked!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"No problem." Patrick said, holding out a pair of keys.

"Where'd you get those?"

"My sister got them for me last Christmas."

"I thought you didn't have a sister,"

Patrick looked puzzled. "That's not what she told me…" Spongebob shook his head, trying to clear it. They were supposed to be returning the Orang Utan, not discussing Patrick's "sister"! Patrick opened the gate with one of his thousands of keys. They ran through the zoo, desperately trying to find the Orang Utan's exhibit.

"There it is!" Patrick said pointing.

"Patrick, that says _RESTROOM!" _

"Sorry, I just really have to go." Patrick said, running into the restroom after tying the Orang Utan's leash to a post. Spongebob sighed. He heard a toilet flush, and Patrick came back outside.

"Did we forget something?"

Patrick angrily stomped back into the restroom and washed his hands.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Patrick said after returning yet again. "Ooh, a concession stand!"

Spongebob was getting very annoyed with Patrick's stupidity. "This is no time for snackage!" _Hmm, I wonder what that glowing thing behind the Orang Utan is. _Spongebob thought. When the Orang Utan stretched its legs, Spongebob saw that it was a neon sign that read, "Orang Utan"

They'd found the exhibit!

After Spongebob and Patrick coaxed the Orang Utan back into the cage, it was time to say goodbye. Patrick started to bawl loudly.

"Goodbye, Rangy," he sobbed. "I'll never forget you!"

Spongebob dragged home the squealing pink ball of flesh that was Patrick.

"It's okay, Patrick," Spongebob cooed when they were back at Patrick's rock. "It's where he belongs."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you want to meet my NEW pet?" Spongebob looked across the room to find an elephant eating Patrick's bed.

This time, Patrick was on his own!


End file.
